1. Field of the Invention
The invention finds utility in the coupling of flexible metallic raceways to electrical enclosures, boxes, tools, appliances or the like to provide support thereto and to provide a good electrical ground between the raceway and electrical enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices often employed rigid bodies, one end of which are threaded for insertion into a knock-out of an electrical enclosure and to which was applied a lock nut suitably tightened thereon. When the box was crowded it was difficult to apply the locknut and to tighten same. As an alternative, split bodied connectors were used. A screw used to grasp the flexible metallic raceway passing through the connector expanded the split halves of the body to cause the wall of the enclosure to be trapped between adjacent, parallel shoulders. If the two connector halves failed to separate evenly, or distorted, the connector could be tightly applied to the raceway but the raceway not anchored to the enclosure.
The screw mechanism used to engage and lock the connector to the raceway often distorted the raceway and impaired its use. Other devices employed collapsible rings to grip the raceway and required gland nuts, pressure rings and other involved mechanisms all of which required tools for proper installation and which often required all parts to be coupled at a single time as in the screw operated connector described above.